


what tore us apart is what kept us together

by EllieLovesYou



Series: pretty lies, pretty life [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both too far past angry to see how yelling wasn’t doing anything for them—they wanted to hurt each other and put the blame on each other—both hearts were broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what tore us apart is what kept us together

Malia furrowed her brow together as she heard Stiles’ heart thump wildly in his chest “What’s wrong?”

“Lee” he moved closer to her and grabbed her hands “I just—I love you, you know that right? I love you so much”

She nodded her stomach knotting “yeah, I know”

“What I’m gonna tell you—that doesn’t change anything, okay? I love you and—and just sometimes people make mistakes but that doesn’t mean I love you any less, okay?”

“Stiles, talk to me, what’s going on?”

He took a deep breath and looked at their hands; he had never felt more at home than when her hands were intertwined with his own—when they linked themselves together so innocently.  It was almost enough to make him swallow his secret instead of telling her.

“Malia, you remember that party we went to like a month ago?” his eyes were still on their hands so he didn’t see how her eyes widened with realization, he didn’t see how her whole face fell “Well, I—I had gotten really drunk and—“

“stop”  

“what? Mal—“

“Stop”

She wanted to hear him say it—to hear him confess to cheating on her, breaking her heart but there was something about hearing him _not_ say it that gave her the slightest piece of control. Her heart wasn’t completely shattered because there was always that doubt that she could hold onto, despite what she had done with Scott, despite what she _knows_ , despite everything—she was always able to find the littlest comfort in having him not admit it.

“Malia, please let me—“

“No” she removed her hands from his and stood up. She wiped her hands on her jeans and tried to find her breath, she let out a long drawn out groan “I—“ she looked at her feet and chewed on her bottom “I know, Stiles—I know what you did”  it was a whisper, he almost didn’t hear her.

His mind spun and he scoffed, shaking his head—there is no way they’re talking about the same thing “I really doubt that, just let me—“

“You cheated” his head shot up to look at her, her head still bowed “Right? That’s it? You cheated on me with Lydia and—“ her voice shook as she looked up at him, her whole body seemed to shake “and you’ve tried to not tell me for the past month”

“I—How—“

“I saw you” silent tears fell down her face “I saw you kiss her and then you two went upstairs and—I just left” she wasn’t yelling, she didn’t sound angry. She just sounded so hurt—Stiles would rather Malia scream at him than continue talking to him like that. It broke his heart.

“Malia, please just know—“

“You love me?” she wiped at her face and let out a little scoff “yeah, whatever”

“then why stay with me? Malia, I—why not just tell me you knew?” he was confused as to why she didn’t dump his ass on the spot, why she didn’t throw it in his face as soon as she him the next day.

Her breath hitched—was she going to tell him? Tell him that she cheated him as soon as she could.

She loved Stiles and she wants to believe that’s why she didn’t go over there that night or even the next morning and just break up with him, she so desperately wants to believe that. Everything in her aches to believe that.

But she can’t.

She knows that at the end of the day, her sleeping with Scott made up her mind—he cheated and then she had cheated on him and—it just seemed fair to her. Fair and over with.

“I—“ she let her stare go back to her feet “I—God, Stiles you hurt me so bad”

“Lee—“

“You have no idea how badly it hurt to see you kiss her like that, to see you kissing the girl you lov—“ her voice cracked and she shook her head, she didn’t want to cry.

“Malia” he stood up and stepped towards her but she was quick to leap back

“Stiles it killed me to see you kiss the girl you loved for most of your life, okay? It hurt and I was angry and I wasn’t thinking straight and I just wanted to forget”

“Malia, what happened?”

She sighed and wiped her face “I slept with someone” she looked up and locked eyes with him “I cheated on you too”

No one spoke.

He held her stare, his comforting and soft gaze now a hard glare. Stiles’ stomach had twisted so suddenly he wanted to vomit, and his head was spinning.

“Stiles—“

“who?”

“What?”

“Who did you sleep with?”

Malia looked to the ground—she didn’t want to do this part.

“Malia”

She shook her head, he was going to need a friend when all of this was over. She won’t take that away from him “I can’t—“

“Malia!”

Her head snapped up at his sharp tone, she didn’t want to be mad but here he was mad at her for cheating when it was all his fault “You don’t get to fucking yell at me, alright? You don’t get to fucking act like you had no hand in this” she spit out, angrily.

“What?! It’s my fault you cheated?!”

“Yeah, it is! Because you had to go and fuck Lydia with me in the same fucking house, Stiles! _You_ fucked us over, not me!”

“You didn’t have to go and sleep with someone!”

“I was hurt, Stiles!” she jabbed a finger in his chest “I was in pain because the boy I loved and gave _everything_ to decided I wasn’t fucking enough! I wanted to forget!”

“You didn’t have to fuck someone! Go get drunk like a normal person!”

They were both too far past angry to see how yelling wasn’t doing anything for them—they wanted to hurt each other and put the blame on each other—both hearts were broken.

“I did! I got shitfaced and you know what I did? I let someone fuck me, alright?! I fucked someone to forget the fact that my piece of shit boyfriend was cheating on me!”

“fuck you, Malia”

“Oops, sorry, no that wasn’t you cause you were with Lydia”

He sighed “This—this isn’t happening. I can’t forgive you, this isn’t gonna work”

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest “No shit”

“but I deserve to know who it was”

She shook her head “No”

“You know who I did it with—I deserve to know who you did it with”

“Would you have told me?”

“I—what?” he taken aback by her question

“If I didn’t see you actually fucking kiss Lydia—would you have told me who it was?”

A beat of silence

 “Yes”

She scoffed “Bullshit”

“Malia just tell me”

“No” she crossed her arms over her chest “I’m not doing that to you”

“doing what? Malia who was it?”

“Stiles—“

“Malia, please” he was begging and she could see tears building up in his eyes, he had just found out his girlfriend cheated on him—he was in pain and angry and wanted nothing more than to go kick the guy she had slept with ass. She could see it and smell it. “I love you, Malia—please just, if you love me back—tell me”

She winced—yes, she loved him. Despite everything, she loved him and he was right. She knew who he did it with, she knew who to avoid whereas he could look at every guy and wonder— _was it him?_

“Stiles—“ she sucked in a deep breath and prayed he’d forgive her for telling Stiles “Stiles, you don’t want to know”

“Yes, I do—please, tell me”

“I—“ She was going to ruin a friendship with one word, with just more little mutter or a name “it was—it was Scott” her voice was so soft, no one would have heard it but he did, it was like she had just yelled at him.

It looked like he had just gotten the breath knocked out of him “I—what?”

“I had gone over to tell him what I saw—you and Lydia—and we got drunk and—we were just so drunk” she has tears going down her face again.

Stiles stumbled back and fell onto his bed, he felt like someone was squeezing his heart and his mind was going 200 miles an hour.

“You slept with my best friend?”

He sounded so hurt.

“You fucked Scott?!”

 “Stiles, I’m sorry, okay? I’m so—“

“You just had to go and open your fucking legs for him!? Out of all the people in the world—it had to be fucking Scott?!”

He was angry, she understood that but she was so tired of being yelled out by him—she had enough.

“Yeah I did but let’s not forget a very important fact, Stiles” she plucked her bag from the floor ” _You_ fucked your best friend’s girlfriend”

With that she left the room—she ran to her car and slammed the door and suddenly her body was being racked with sobs, her whole body shaking. She laid her forehead on her steering wheel and let out a heart-wrenching sob as she thought of the words he had sweetly said to her right before both of their confessions

_“I love you and—and just sometimes people make mistakes but that doesn’t mean I love you any less, okay?”_

She was sure now that he loved her a lot less now.

She was sure he didn’t love her at all now.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
